User blog:Francesca14601/Tips to create an unique character!
Need help? Lack of ideas? You're just in the right place! It's such an incredible phenomenon how most of the brilliant minds of literature fanfiction come up with this same amazing type of character. They are so diverse, yet so similar that is mind-blowing when you think that they aren't created by one same author! Insane, right? Right?!?! Insane, indeed... If you amateurs in real literature fanfics haven't heard of these method, then have you been living under a rock? Pfft... Answer must be yes. But no worries, dear friends, because here I am to teach you how to build an incredible character that will guarantee a well-written story! Ready? Let's go! Make sure to follow these steps 'Step 1: Naming your character' Oh, you know, just give your character the most exotic name on Earth that is definitely a genius derivation of all the Caucasian generic names that almost every author has came up with! Bonus: Adding more and more middle names make them more unique! Tongue-twisters are always recommended! 'Step 2: Coming up with your character's background' Once that you have decided the unique name(s) for you unique character, it is time to sit down, open your laptop and write down all those special traits that you have came up with for your special character! Make sure to include the following: *Your character is female. You have probably decided this the moment you named your character, but I swear, I am not assuming your character's gender! *Your character's parents are barely around, because wherever parents go, trouble follows, right? Pfft... Let's just skip them! *Your character is either abused or invisible among the society. Well, duh! Your character's parents are gone. What can be expected from a poor kid with no parental figure? *Your character sees herself as the ugliest being on the planet, but don't worry, your character's subjective point of view has nothing to do with the description of a Greek goddess that you have given to her, or else, how do you think that the hottest guy of the galaxy will pay attention to them? *Your character must have a flawed personality, because no one is perfect, alright? You can always make them trip over trivial stuffs once in a while to show that they make mistakes too, but don't ever make them fall because that is for all those perfect barbie dolls out there. *Your character turns out to possess magic! Wow! How unexpected! I bet you haven't figured that out! *And as for surprise element, a family member of your character appears at the end despite having mentioned that your character is orphaned since birth, preferably a long-lost twin. Gasp!!! I'm dead!!!! 'Step 3: Your character's love interest(s)' Sure, who needs character development when you can jump right into some action scenes? Now here comes the must-have traits of the love interest for your beloved character! *Traditionally male, but it's okay if you want to turn the switch and go for a girl. *Same as your character, love interest also have an interesting name that will forever stay imprinted in every reader's brain. *Love at first sight! Your character literally just saw the back of her love interest, but that's enough for them both to fall madly in love. *Describe the love interest as gorgeous as another Greek god/goddess. They're meant to be! *Your character and their love interest happen to be each other's polar opposite, but secretly share 90% of same interests. *The relationship is disapproved by the vast majority of society. Pfft... Polar opposite can't just be together. *Third party!! Just to add more drama, your character will go through a brief heart-broken phase, but don't worry, because a breeze passes and your character will be standing tall on her feet again and ready to get back with love interest! *Happily ever after? Well, duh! After all the drama that they have endured, they deserve some peace at last! 'Step 4: Sequel?' Because the drama never ends despite the happily ever after! Find out what happens next, "in which your character gets into trouble once again all thanks to their clumsiness"! Example Need even more inspo? Here I've prepared a little example that includes all traits explained above: My name is Francesca Nicolina Rainbow Hil Deanoru, and right now, I am lying on my bed staring at the ceiling of my room while I wait for a miracle to happen. It is pointless, anyway, judging by how I was born orphaned, I guess nothing good can really happen to me. Sighing over and over again for probably 100 times already, I decided that it is time to go to school. Today is Monday, which also happens to be that one day of the week that I dread most, along with the other 6 days left of the week because my life is too bland to expect something exceptional to happen at school. And speaking of school, my mind suddenly feels excited when the image of Danielito Paco curling mustache appears out of nowhere. Danielito is the captain of the school's curling team, and as you have figured out, he always hangs out with his equally athletic teammates and all those attractive popular girls. Just the mere thought about them makes me feel depressed again. I close my eyes and wish upon the star that I could be prettier. I look at the clock over my nightstand to realize it is late. I sigh and decide that it is time to finally move my butt out of my bed made of cotton candy and pure cloud. It is so soft that if life ever lets me, I can sleep there all day. I head to the bathroom and look at my reflection on the mirror. I can swear that each time I look at myself in the mirror, I have this nauseous feeling similar to having just returned from the longest roller coaster trip. I look down. I simply can't stand the look in those crystalline brown eyes staring back at me. And my hair... It looks just like a mop made of black silk that is messy enough for dinosaurs to lay egg on it. Out of nowhere, I begin to sing the tunes of "Reflection" from Mulan, because holy cows! I gotta admit I do look like Mulan! But sadly, my hoarse voice of a canary ruined this beautiful song that I relate to so much. Ugh! I just wanna slap myself for being such a failure. Once done with my beauty routine, I realized that I've missed the entire first period. I shrug. What can possibly matter, anyway? It's not like anyone would ever remember that I exist. I am invisible in the eyes of everybody. Unexpectedly, I hear the screeching sound of my house's doorbell. It has startled me in a way that it made me trip over the bag of marshmallow that has been there for over half decade now. I'm so clumsy. I must trip over everything. I quickly stand up and go to the door. It is scary how this is the first time somebody has ever came to my house. I open the door and there he is. Danielito Paco, with his curling mustache, a corgi puppy next to him and in his hands, he carries a whole jamón ibérico. '' ''"Danielito?" I asked with a clearly surprising voice "Veni, vidi, vici te, mea stella" he replied with his Bacchanalian voice. '' ''Those are the sweetest sounds that I've ever heard. Everything is so perfect that I have a hard time believing it is true. I pinch myself to confirm that I'm not dreaming. ''And that is the moment that I wake up and find out that it's all been a weird dream. Honest note from author I can't believe I've written all this scrap. Category:Blog posts